Les damnés
by miss scorpion
Summary: Après que l'impala soit tombé en panne, sam disparait.


Sam et Dean se trouvaient actuellement dans un bar, ils avaient décidé de faire une halte pour se restaurer. La prochaine ville, Cristown, se trouvait à environ 20 km. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le bar, ce qui paraissait normal aux deux frères vu que le bar se trouvait perdu sur une route, près d'une forêt que fréquentaient peu de gens, de plus il faisait nuit.

Sam et dean se trouvaient à la table la plus éloignée de la salle ainsi, ils pouvaient observer la salle. Une serveuse s'avança vers eux.

Je peux prendre votre commande ? demanda la serveuse

Hum… oui, deux bières, s'il vous plaît ! répondit dean

Ainsi que votre plat du jour ! rajouta sam

Bien, je vous amène sa tout de suite !

La serveuse s'éloigna, dean la suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans la cuisine. Sam replongea dans le journal du jour, dans l'espoir de trouver une mission mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, il referma le journal en poussant un soupir.

Rien ! annonça celui-ci

Les esprits ont peut être pris des vacances !

Si seulement !

La serveuse revint vers eux, elle portait deux assiettes et les déposa devant les deux frères, puis elle repartit rechercher les bières.

Voilà, vous faut-il autre chose ? interrogea la serveuse

Non, merci ! répondit sam

Vous êtes de quelle nationalité ? s'enquit dean

Dean !

Pourquoi cette question ? demanda l'intéressé avec un sourire mais elle semblait assez embarrassée par cette question

Car il y a un petit accent quand vous parlez ! s'empressa l'aîné des winchesters

Je suis grecque !

Une voix appela la serveuse pour qu'elle retourne travailler, elle lança quelques mots d'excuse et retourna à son travail, qu'elle trouvait complètement ennuyeux mais c'est ce qu'elle devait faire pour avançait dans son vrai travail, elle jeta un regard aux deux frères, le plus jeune semblait embarrassait par les questions de son frère en son égard, elle jeta son regarda au même moment celui tourna sa tête et croisa son regard, la serveuse baissa la tête et se remit au travail.

Sam avait remarqué que la serveuse le regardait, il avait tournait la tête et avait croisé son regard quelques secondes. Il reporta son attention sur son frère qui avait lui aussi le regard sur la serveuse.

Pourquoi tu lui as posé cette question ? murmura sam

Comme sa !

Les deux frères terminèrent leurs repas, ils payèrent l'addition et sortirent du bar, sam jeta un dernier regard à la serveuse mais elle n'était plus là.

_Peut être, dans la cuisine ! _pensa sam

L'air était très frai, ils se dirigèrent vers l'impala, une fois à l'intérieur, dean alluma le chauffage.

Bon direction Cristown ! On trouve un bon petit hôtel et on se réchauffe !

Je suis !

Dean démarra la voiture et prit la direction du la ville, le paysage ne variait pas beaucoup : de la forêt, de la forêt et encore de la forêt, à croire que cette forêt ne terminerait jamais. Mais une chose que n'avaient pas prévu les deux frères se produisit, l'impala commençait à ralentir.

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Je n'en sais rien ! grogna dean

Une panne ?

Impossible ! J'ai fais le plein, il y a pas longtemps ! De plus, d'après l'indicateur, le réservoir est plein !

Dean sortit de la voiture avec une lampe de torche, il se dirigea vers l'avant. Sam le suivit. Il était mal à l'aise, pour cause la voiture est décidée de s'arrêter dans un coin perdu en plein milieu de la forêt. Il entendit un craquement provenant de la forêt, dean releva la tête au même moment que lui, ce dernier dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe dans la direction du bruit, ils aperçurent une petite fille, elle tenait entre ses bras, une poupée de chiffon. Les deux frères se regardèrent, sam s'approcha de celle-ci. La petite se mit à courir en voyant arriver sam.

Attends ! cria sam

Il se mit à sa poursuite et s'enfonça dans la forêt, que faisait une petite fille seule, au milieu d'une forêt.

Sam ! Cria dean à son tour

Il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture, il en sortit une arme, au cas où puis entra dans la forêt.

Sam suivait toujours la petite fille, soudain il s'arrêta, la petite venait de disparaître, il s'avança, il tomba sur une maison, un léger brouillard commençait à se lever. Une petite voix l'appela, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, la petite était là, souriante.

Suis-moi ! lança t-elle

Où ?

Suis-moi !

La petite se remit à courir, sam de même, la petite l'emmena près d'une falaise, la petite se tenait très près du bord. Elle lui souriait toujours. Elle se jeta dans le vide, sam courut au abord de la falaise complètement paniqué, il s'agenouilla pour voir si il ne voyait pas la petite mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait, il sentit une présence à côté de lui et il espérait que ce soit dean, cette présence le poussa violement dans le vide. Sam roula en avant et percuta la paroi avant d'agripper un rocher. Un rire lui vint aux oreilles, il leva la tête et vit de nouveau la fillette, celle-ci souriait toujours mais cette fois un sourire cruel, puis la petite disparut. Sam tenta de remonter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il commençait à fatiguer, il tenta une énième fois de remonter mais les parois étaient glissante, dans peu de temps il allait lâchait, ses doigts glissaient. Le brouillard s'épaississait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut de la falaise, une forme s'y tenait. Il pensait que c'était la petite fille qui été revenue. Il glissa sur un rocher mais une main l'agrippa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Dean recherchait sam, il avait perdu sa trace. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il était gelé.

SAMMY ! cria t-il pour la énième fois

Mais personne, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se cacher dans cette forêt. Il entendit des pas précipités, il se retourna, arme braquée dans la direction du bruit.

Sammy ?

Mais personne ne répondit, l'épais brouillard empêchait dean de voir au-delà de 5 mètres. Il continua sa route à l'aveuglette toujours arme à la main. Peu à peu la forme d'une maison se dessina. Il s'en approcha et regarda à travers les vitres en espérant de voir son frère mais personne. Il continua sa route. De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre mais cette fois si, ils étaient lents, quelqu'un marchait à un rythme régulier, une forme de dessina dans le brouillard. Dean regarda plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Dean arma son arme et la pointa sur la silhouette.

-Ne tirez pas ! Lança la silhouette

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Dean

-Quelqu'un qui vous veux du bien !

Dean put enfin voir le visage de l'homme, il avait des cheveux courts, noirs, des yeux noirs. Il remarqua qu'il avait un accent.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Je cherche mon frère !

-Vous aussi il a disparus ?

-Vous avez perdus quelqu'un ?

-Ma sœur ! Il y a plusieurs disparitions dans cette forêt !

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre. L'homme et Dean regardèrent dans la direction des rires. La petite fille qu'avait vu Dean auparavant sautiller de joie, elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux hommes. Elle passa à côté d'eux. Dean espérait que Sam la suivrait mais personne. L'homme remarqua que dean semblait connaître la petite fille.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-On l'a vu toute à l'heure avec mon frère ! C'est elle que mon frère à suivit !

La petite fille s'éloigna.


End file.
